Red Lipstick
by JuliBooth
Summary: Ciúmes.. teu nome é Dana Scully.


**_RED LIPSTICK_**

**_Título:_** Red Lipstick

**_Autor:_** Juliana Alves

**_Beta:_** Michelle Neves

**_Categoria:_** Arquivo X, M&S, Humor.

**_Advertências:_** Nenhuma

**_Classificação:_** PG-13

**_Capítulos:_** One shot

**_Completa:_** [x] Sim [ ] Não

**_Resumo:_** Ciúmes.. teu nome é Dana Scully.

**_~.~_**

Scully estava no escritório escrevendo mais um relatório que Mulder não fez, como sempre. Eles tiveram a manhã agitada, pois foram atrás de algumas pistas. E agora que estavam próximo do fim do expediente Scully estava louca para ir para casa, pois previa uma dor de cabeça milenar. Porém por mais que tentasse se concentrar, ela não conseguia. Contudo sua principal dúvida era se sua inquietação era por falta de cafeína ou pela ausência de seu parceiro que tinha ido atrás de Skinner e ainda não tinha voltado.

Depois de quase cinco minutos tentando escrever a mesma frase ela pegou a xícara e foi até a salinha do lado atrás do líquido que lhe daria energia. Quando voltou o encontrou lá, lendo um arquivo, provavelmente sobre algum homenzinho cinza e não pretendia, nem de longe, começar a ajudá-la no relatório. Pedindo forças a Deus ela sentou novamente em sua mesa e resolveu ignorá-lo.

Desistiu.

Como ela podia ignorá-lo? Ele estava ali em sua mais perfeita pose, alheio ao mundo exterior. Seus olhos tinham um brilho que intensificava ainda mais o verde das íris, tinha um lápis entre os dentes o que acentuava consideravelmente aquele lábio carnudo, principalmente o da parte inferior. Fechando os olhos ela balançou levemente a cabeça, resolveu reprimir aquela vontade de beijá-lo. Porém antes que pudesse voltar a se concentrar ela o viu virar o rosto e o que viu lá fez seu sangue ferver...

Uma marca de batom. Vermelho.

Controlando ao máximo seu forte gênio ela chamou por ele:

- Mulder.

Derrubando o lápis e piscando os olhos ele a encarou...

- _Jezz_, Scully você quase me mata do coração!

- Você não me ouviu voltar? – Perguntou ela inocente.

- Não, é que eu estava concentrado neste arquivo. – Disse ele e mostrou o documento em mãos.

- Ok. - Ela disse e sentou na sua mesa o deixando curioso.

- Scully, você queria perguntar alguma coisa para mim? – Perguntou ele e a desafiou com o olhar.

- Queria saber se você conseguiu falar com Skinner.

- Falei sim. – Disse ele e franziu o cenho. – Ele disse que seria desnecessário irmos à Califórnia.

Scully apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o relatório no computador. Mulder continuou a encarando, ela estava muito estranha e ele estava com impressão de que tinha feito alguma coisa errada, só não sabia o que era. Mas suspirando ele deu de ombros e pensou em como eles pareciam casados, ele então voltou para a leitura.

Enquanto isso Scully digitava furiosamente, porém sua cabeça estava longe, ela tentava lembrar quem estava usando batom vermelho naquele dia, mas se amaldiçoou por não ter a memória fotográfica como Mulder, ela estava a ponto de explodir por não saber quem tinha beijado seu parceiro. Foi então que a ficha caiu, ela estava com ciúmes. Mas era inevitável. Eles eram melhores amigos e a conduta estúpidas deles de não confiarem em ninguém não os deixavam escolhas, a não ser, estarem juntos a todo momento. O que fazia Scully ter uma repentina sensação de posse por ele.

Impaciente ela resolveu acabar com sua miséria.

- Mulder, você demorou a voltar. – Começou ela e pensou em como perguntar quem era a atrevida, mas assim ficaria muito óbvio. Porém já tinha começado, que se explodisse as suspeitas dele. Ela iria perguntar e pronto. – Você foi a outro lugar antes de retornar?

Surpreso Mulder a encarou, o olhar de ambos travando uma batalha furiosa, ele tentou não transparecer, mas ele estava se divertido com o acesso de ciúmes dela. Ela ficava encantadora vermelha de raiva. Mulder era um homem sábio e tinha consciência da personalidade forte da parceira e se ele ainda tinha amor à vida não a provocaria naquele momento.

Entretanto, seu lado que adora correr riscos falou mais alto:

- Andou me espionando, Agente Scully? – Falou ele debochado e estreitando os olhos. – Não sabia que você está de olho em cada passo que dou.

Ela o olhou com olhos arregalados, totalmente pega em flagrante e ele viu as bochechas dela ficarem rosas de vergonha.

- Não, Mulder, eu só perguntou porque... você deveria ser mais discreto em seus encontros.

- Encontros? Que encontros? Eu sou muito _spook _para as mulheres do FBI, Scully. – Disse ele ácido.

- Ah é? Pois não me parece, já que tem uma marca de batom bem na sua cara. – Disse ela cuspindo as palavras.

Mulder a encarou como se tivesse nascido mais uma cabeça nela, mas aos poucos seu semblante deu lugar a uma face divertida e ele encarou seu computador desligado tentando ver a marca. Revirando os olhos Scully pegou um espelho na bolsa e ofereceu a ele. Mulder pegou um lenço e ia limpar o batom:

- Não. – Disse ela antes que ele começasse o serviço.

- O quê? – Perguntou ele surpreso. – Você está furiosa porque eu estava com isso na cara e agora não quer que eu limpe?

- Eu não disse para não limpar, é que se você for tirar só com o lenço seu rosto vai ficar todo sujo. - Disse ela e tomou o pano dele e o umedeceu com um pouco de produto. Ele fez cara feia, mas calou a boca assim que ela ficou de frente para ele suavemente começou a limpar o batom vermelho.

Mulder se viu respirando mais forte, pois Scully estava muito perto.

Perto demais.

Seus olhos estavam diretamente na altura dos seios dela e ele podia ver que ela também estava com a respiração rápida. Mulder sentiu sua boca ficar repentinamente seca, ele então a encarou e viu quando os olhos azuis se dilataram de desejo. Mesmo sem saber se ela tinha terminando de limpar ele levantou da cadeira ficando totalmente acima dela. Eles ainda permaneciam próximos, mas agora Mulder podia sentir o calor do corpo dela no dele.

- Você ficou com ciúmes, Dana? – Perguntou num sussurro.

Engolindo em seco Scully o encarou e sorriu:

- O que você acha, Mulder? – Disse ela e tocou em seu peito, suavemente. – Você é meu melhor amigo, e às vezes eu fico muito possessiva.

E antes que falasse alguma coisa Scully o puxou pela gravata e o beijou. Um beijo feroz, possessivo e que mostrava o quanto estava ciumenta com toda aquela situação. Se dando conta que só ela que estava "trabalhando", Mulder a puxou pela cintura e a sentou sobre a mesa. O que fez seus corpos colarem ainda mais. Com esse movimento Scully soltou um gemido que o fez arrepiar. Parando o beijo para tentarem recuperar o fôlego Mulder colou suas testas e sorriu:

- Sabe, Scully, eu adorei esse seu lado possessivo.

- Ahh, Cala a boca, Mulder.

Ele não precisou de mais nenhum aviso, puxando-a novamente para si ele a beijo agora apaixonadamente.

_**THE END**_


End file.
